Revenges Stance
by rainbow cookies
Summary: When death gives up, Wendy, Julie, Kevin and Ian are the only ones left standing. But when Ians after revenge, its not death Wendys in danger from...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Destination or any sequel to it, or characters... basically i own nothing, so no suing. :)**

**Summary: When death gives up, Wendy, Julie, Kevin and Ian are the only ones left standing. But when Ian's after revenge, its not death Wendy's in danger from...**

* * *

Revenges Stance

Chapter 1

"Get the fuck outta here, McKinley!" Shouted Kevin as he raised his head, struggling to be heard above the noise.

Ian had turned up the the tricentennial. It was inevitable that he would. Wendy was here, and that was all it took.

"Hey, I'm just celebrating our town's tricentennial". he stated, striding forwards, hands in pockets.

The look on his face was enough, seeing it made everything as clear as daylight. You couldn't miss it.

Ian McKinley was after revenge. And in order to get revenge, he needed one thing.

And that one thing, happened to be Wendy Christensen.

* * *

Horror struck, Wendy stumbled backwards, clutching Kevins arm harder than ever. Her heart was racing, her palms sweating.

"You followed me!", she cried out, her eyes scanning the area for a way out without crossing Ian.

"Oh! You are paranoid. But, hey I saw what happened. You're next right? You're the end of it, aren't you? Man, I'd be paranoid too." 

Ian continued forward, his eyes reflecting the red glow of the rides ahead. Kevin and Julie stood by Wendy, staring Ian in the face, feeling unnerved.

Wendy retreated further and further, for the first time feeling truly afraid of another human being.

"You didn't even believe me!" 

At this Ian stopped in his tracks. "Yeah, well, seeing is believing."

Her eyes widened, her brain triggered, and suddenly, Wendy understood. He blamed her. For everything. For Erin.

_(Flashback)_

_Erin stumbled, her hand covering her face, blinded by the sawdust and trying to avoid falling over the wooden stakes that had been safe on a shelf moments before. _

_She stumbled, and tripped, falling backwards, with her head triggering the nail gun behind. _

_"ERIN!" cried Wendy, as nails were shot into Erins skull, nailed her hand into face._

_Wendy turned her head, and saw Ians tear streaked and grief ridden face looking back at her. Silently accusing"_

_(end flashback)_

He was after her. And she had to get away from him. Quickly.

"Then you have to stay away from me!" She half pleaded, half yelled. She was afraid, scared. Ian was after revenge. after her.

Ian stepped forward. "Oh, no" he chuckled. "You," he raised a finger at her, "you, are the reason shes dead, your the reason their all dead."

His face hardened. "ITS BECAUSE OF YOU!" he yelled, his face alight with anger, grief, and determination.

Just at that moment, the McKinley picker sign fell, lying where Ian had been stood moments before. 

Behind, the lights of a far off ride were clear to see. What had once been called Kits Cove Rally, now only showed certain letters,

Julie gasped, Kevin stared and Wendy looked fearfully beyond Ian, towards the sign.

ITS OVER stared down at them, towering in the distance.

"Its over" Julie whispered. "No more deaths, we've survived"

Wendy looked to Kevin, "Kevin, no more. We won"

"No more deaths huh?" Ian spoke casually, as if they were discussing tomorrows weather. Wendy jumped, she'd almost forgotten he were there."That makes things simpler".

"What do you mean?" Wendy whispered, her voice barely audible.

Julie opened her mouth to speak, to ask the same question, but no words ever came out.

She could only watch, along with Kevin as Ian strode forward, grabbed Wendy and walked away, half dragging, half carrying her tired and worn out form towards his car.

As they suddenly came to life, tearing across the field after them, the sound of a car engine starting up hit their ears. 

And sure enough, as they reached the parking lot, all they could see was the outline of a truck, driving off down the road.

And they knew then, if not before, that Wendy was in serious trouble.

And this time, not from death. 

* * *

**Author Note: Well, here the first chapter, =D I have to thank Pulp Fiction here, for encouraging me to try writing. so Thank You! I'll update as soon as i can, keep reading! ...oO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing, no suing :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Revenge,

It can change a person. 

Change them entirely.

Because Ian McKinley had been better than this. Before he was driven to revenge, he was a pretty good guy, if you got to know him. It had been him and Erin, the two of them, together.

But this had been before death.

Before it took Erin.

Before everything happened.

Before Wendy.

* * *

As the car pulled up outside a fairly sized house, Ian stopped the engine and looked behind him into the back seat.

Wendy was laid there, unconscious. Ian hadn't had to do anything, she had passed out minutes after being forced into the car as the tiredness, worry and stress of the past few days caught up with her.

He'd done it. He had Wendy. 

Ian turned to face the wheel again. No-one had understood. When Erin went, he'd lost it. He knew he'd changed, but he didn't care anymore. 

Wendy had to pay. Death couldn't take her, death had Erin. She didn't deserve to be like Erin. Now death had given up, it was simpler. He didn't have to worry about her being killed. He could take his revenge in peace.

Unlocking the car doors, Ian stepped out of the car. His parents had left him this house when they moved away, and he'd been living here alone for the past year. Erin had stayed over many times, keeping him company. But that wouldn't happen again. Ever.

Turning, he locked the car doors again, and threw his cars cover sheet over the top.

He'd let Wendy wake up in her own time, in the car, in the cold.

Ian made sure the car was completely covered and went to go inside. As he unlocked his door he took a glance back.

When Wendy woke up, she'd wish she'd never been born.

* * *

Squinting, Wendy looked around her. 

Her head was fuzzy, her memory hazy. Where was she?

She'd woken up about half an hour earlier, and so far had noted 2 things. One, she was in a car. Two, Someone had covered the car and she didn't have a clue who.

It was morning, and sunlight could be faintly seen, giving the inside some light through the thin cover over the car.

"What on earth..." she thought. "Where the hell am I, what happened last night?"

Footsteps outside suddenly made her ears more alert, and as the cover was lifted off, she saw his face, and all the memories of the night before came rushing back.

Ian was here.

* * *

**Well this was really a filler chapter I guess, but it might explain Ian a bit better... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Diclaimer: Yet again, I don't own this, suing is bad!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Fear.

Its the only word to describe all the thoughts, memories and feelings running through Wendys head as she saw Ian outside the car.

HIS Car.

Slowly, she began to edge backwards, away from the window.

* * *

Ian quietly chuckled to himself. Seeing Wendy back away from him to the furthest corner of the car told him he'd achieved what he wanted.

She was scared of him.

Her fear was showing through her eyes, her hands shaking as she gripped the seat. Almost hoping that if she held on enough, she'd be safe.

He removed his keys from his pocket, unlocked the door, and opened it. Wendys grip grew tighter on the seat and she tried to back away further. Seeing this wasn't doing her any good, she looked around, her mind desperately searching for a way out.

The only door that was unlocked was the one Ian was now standing outside, smirking slightly as he watched her.

Seeing no other way out, Wendy began to edge forwards again, very slowly, towards the open door. When she was about three quarters of the way across she suddenly scrambled and tried to make a run for it.

Ian whipped around and grabbed Wendys wrist, preventing her from getting away. She yelled, screaming for help, to which Ian only laughed. There were no other houses for miles. He pulled, seized her other wrist and taped them together using a roll of duct tape from his back pocket. Slamming the door behind him, he dragged Wendy towards the house, taping her mouth as he went.

Struggling, Wendy tried to look around her, for any sign that she could get help. The last thing she saw before being forcefully pushed inside was a large sign reading McKINLEY PRIVATE PROPERTY.

The first thing she saw inside however, was Ian Mckinleys face staring down at her as she fell to the floor.

* * *

**Hi again! :) Sorry my chapters are so short! The way I write them just seems to fit better in shorter chapters. Plus its been a while since I updated. I'd also like to thank Pulp Fiction again for checking my ideas weren't lame and some other stuff! :) Hope you like the chapter :)**


	4. AN

**A/N**

Ok guys, if anybody reads this, hi! :)

This isnt a chapter, sorry, but its just to say i'll have one up soon, and that i havent stopped this story.

I'be just been busy as I have exams soon, but look for a new chapter very very very soon!

Thanks to my reviewers so far, and the people who have this story on alert.

Check back later!

**_Laura_** :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Diclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue. Please. **

* * *

Chapter 4

This was it

Wasn't it?

There were no flashing lights, no great tunnel, just darkness.

But if she wasn't dying, then what was happening?

* * *

Wendy slowly sat up, clutching her head. She must have hit it pretty hard when she fell. The last thing she could remember was...

Ian.

Panic tore at her. She ran to the door of the small room she was currently in, frantically tearing at the handle, only to discover it was locked.

"Figures" she thought, sinking to the floor. "Captured, room, locked door. Makes sense"

Footsteps outside caught Wendys ears. Getting closer and closer, until they stopped right outside the door before her.

Keys taken out, locks turned, and before she knew it, Ian was stood in the doorway, smirking down at her.

* * *

It was brilliant, He knew it was.

Ian stood, looking round the room once more. Why kill Wendy, when he could slowly drive her insane.

Death made it go away, this made the pain stay for a long time, if not forever.

"Why haven't you just killed me yet" whispered Wendy as she shakily got to her feet, staring him in the eye. "Thats what you want right, Erin revenged. You think it was my fault don't you?"

Ian stared back. "Thats not good enough. Why would I do that when I can do this." he stated simply. "Look around Wendy."

For the first time, Wendy took in her surroundings.

What she saw make her heart break inside.

The walls were green, the ceiling was green, the carpet was green and pictures of her and Jason filled the room.

Tears came to her eyes. "No.." she whispered quietly. "Please, no..."

"What?" Ian asked innocently. "Something wrong?"

Wendy only stared at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Ian slapped his hand to his head. "Oh wait!" he said, wide eyed in mock shock. "Wasn't green Jasons favourite colour? And how silly, you don't want to be reminded of all those memories of him by seeing these pictures"

He took a step into the room and gazed around, then turned back to Wendy, his expression hardened. "How thoughtless of me."

Wendy broke. She rushed at him, screaming words Ian couldn't quite make out, her face stained with tears.

Ian easily sidestepped her, and pushed her back, causing her to fall to the floor.

"Again, im being so rude!" He exclaimed, raising his hands to his head. "I haven't offered you anything to eat!"

He paused looking seemingly thoughtful. "How does a pepperoni pizza sound? With Root beer?"

Wendy sank further down to the carpet where she had fallen. Jasons favourite.

Seeing her reaction, Ian strode out the room, and returned with a slice of pizza and a can of root beer. Placing them down near wendy he turned to leave again.

"Don't worry Wendy. Its not like it was your fault or anything" he said, looking her in the eye. "Oh but wait a minute" he chuckled. "It was."

With that he strode out the room, whistling away to himself.

* * *

As she heard the lock turn again, and the footsteps fade away, Wendys brain could only think of one thing.

If she wasn't going to die, and there was no white light awaiting her anytime soon, then would this be better than death? Or much much worse?

With this she tucked her knees to her chest, and cried herself to sleep, haunted in her mind by the images surrounding her.

Waiting for tomorrow to begin.

* * *

**I'm so sorry I took so much longer to update this than I said, I've been so busy working for my exams. I've had to repost this to correct some spelling errors, my brains frazzled lately. Hope you like the chapter, feedbacks always appreciated. **

**Laura.**


	6. Chapter 5

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Destination. At all. Don't sue me! :)

* * *

Chapter 5

Night.

Thats when the nightmares come.

Or when the nightmare gets to end for a few hours of blissful sleep.

For Wendy, the nightare never stopped.

Not now.

* * *

It was dark.

The cold pizza sat untouched, the root beer unopened.

She couldn't see the pictures surrounding her, the smiling faces of Jason and herself in happier times.

But in her mind the memories wouldn't stop.

"Why..." she sobbed quietly.

But she knew what started this.

Thinking of Kevin and Julie, she wondered where they where.

Would they try and help her?

"Its no use" Wendy whispered to herself. "They wouldn't know where Ian went."

Closing her eyes, as if to try and darken the images in her brain, Wendy resumed her silent position.

When the night ended, worse was to come.

She could guarantee it.

* * *

Insanity

It was what he was trying to drive Wendy wasn't it? Insane?

But by planning on messing with her mind

Had he lost his?

* * *

He couldn't sleep.

Not because he felt bad, or guilty.

He just couldn't.

He'd always call Erin when he couldn't sleep, and she'd always be waiting.

But that couldn't happen anymore.

"Why..." he muttered.

But he knew who he blamed.

And he knew when morning came.

She'd really begin to pay.

* * *

Sleep.

It was what they needed.

But they just kept on going.

* * *

Since Kevin and Julie had seen Wendy taken by Ian that night, they hadn't stopped.

But trying to find Ian was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

No, not impossible, just an incredibly long process.

Taking a break from searching the internet, Julie looked out the window as Kevin kept tracing possibilities.

Darkness had fallen again.

"Why.." she sighed.

But her and kevin knew why this had happened.

They knew what Ian thought.

And most importantly, they knew they had to do something.

Soon.

* * *

**Its been ages! I'm so sorry for not updating...eek!**

**But here we are! I finally did. I'm just getting back into it again.**

**Again i'm so sorry!**

**Just to clear it up, these 3 events were happening at the same time.**

**Hope you like it, review if you've got any criticisms, tips etc, or if you just thought it was ok! :)**

**Suggestions would be good.**

**Laura. :)**


	7. Not a chapter, but please read!

Ok guys, I'm wondering how people want to see this story go.

Do you want a chapter or two of Julie and Kevin, as I haven't touched on them much, or straight into Ian and Wendy,

Also, if anyones got any comments on how they would like Ians character to continue, that would be great as i can't decide whether to have him beyond help and continue being as he is, or eventually well, change etc.

Sorry this isn't a chapter, I should have one soon, as soon as i get over my confusion about where to go with this.

So give me your thoughts!

Thanks for reading so far, and thanks to the reviews and favourites etc ive recieved. :)

**Laura.**


	8. Sorry, But can you read this? :

In reference to my last post, there is a Poll up on my profile, if you could vote I'd really appriciate it.

I'm not sure about continuing this story, so let me know if anybody wants me to.

Sorry for another note.

Laura. :)


End file.
